


If I Had Known Then

by navaan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Drabble, Feelings Realization, Introspective Steve Rogers, M/M, Presumed Dead, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: DuringAvengers: Infinity WarSteve watches the news of Tony's disappearance.





	If I Had Known Then

**Author's Note:**

> 5 days until the Avengers: Endgame world premiere! /o\

Steve watches the scene over and over again after they are safely back in the Compound that he hasn't set foot in _since_...

The giant alien ship plows through New York. People are running — and in the middle of it a red and gold streak. Bruce has told Steve everything else. How Tony fought, how he went after the stone keeper. Had he reached the space ship?

In the recording the giant thing leaves. No sign of Tony.

Is this how Peggy felt when Steve's plane went down?

Yearning? Hoping?

Mourning?

"I should have called first," he whispers to himself.


End file.
